The True Panda Hero
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Da-Xia/Daisy is the opium and baseball loving daughter of the divorced her divorced parents, Alfred F. Jones and Chun-Yan Wang. What will happen when she has major family issues and decides to ditch Los Angles?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Certain fruit from a poppy will be all**

"Can you finish this problem for me, Da-Xia?" my mom frowned, pointing at the chalk board with her long wooden stick.

"Yeah yeah, sure." I groaned, trudging up to the dinky little board. I was going through some serious withdrawal right now. Not crack, not LSD- opium. That's right, the old ass stuff from China that the Brits desperately craved in the Victorian Era.

But don't blame me. That's just how I grew up. The drug's smoke had always filled at least one part of the house, all thanks to my Chinese mom, Chun-Yan Jones. Well, she had taken her maiden name back when my parents got divorced, so I guess now she's Chun-Yan Wang. And actually, the opium is one of the reasons my parents got divorced. My dad. Alfred F. Jones, hated the smoke getting my mother and sometimes me high. He didn't have really any room to talk though, being a deadbeat who wasn't bringing in any money. Dad insisted on being a professional baseball player, even though he wasn't in that good of shape. So they split up about 5 years ago, and now I've been going back and forth between my mom's Chinatown house and the little shack my dad lives in. Hell, my parents hate each other so much, they call me different names. Da-Xia Wang at Mom's, and Daisy Jones at Dad's. I guess they sounded pretty much the same. And they both meant "big hero".

"Can't we just smoke some? We've been doing this for hours." I frowned, slumping over and facing my mom as the white chalk in my hand touched the board. She insisted on homeschooling me, just because she thinks all Americans are now "Obnoxious and disgusting pigs" because of Dad.

She gave me her signature arm-cross-glare. "I told you, I'm trying to get both of us off that drug for good."

"Please, you'll just come back to it in a couple days when your boyfriend comes back over." I sighed, turning back to the board and finishing the equation. Just like in the old times, mom had found herself a British man craving opium just as much as any 1900's Brit did. The irony in it though, was that he used to be Dad's old preppy and stuck-up friend in high school. Yep, the opium changes you.

"Excuse me young lady?!" her eyes grew fiery. "Go to your room! No TV, no computer, and defiantly no opium!". Mom pointed her sleeve covered arm up the rickety stairs, and to my room.

Great. Well I'm pretty much screwed for the rest of the evening. Even if I couldn't get any of my precious drug, I still could have watched the Dodgers game on my TV. That's the only thing that I liked just as much as smoking my special pipe. They're even going for the pennant.

I flopped down on my dragon-print bedspread, looking out the window at all the little shops with characters on their signs I couldn't read. Most of them had like a panda, or one of those weird golden waving kitty things next to the characters. Man, was I sick of this place. That was the problem with me. I'd always get into some kind of trouble or fight whichever house I went to. Mom always wanted me to act like a perfect little Chinese girl, and hated me leaving the house or watching baseball. And my dad could be lazy as fuck, and he despised opium. So after a couple days with one parental unit, I'd be groaning about wanting to go to the other one.

"Bah…" I mumbled, rolling over on my back and putting my arm over my eyes. "I just gotta wait till tomorrow, and then I can see Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Radios that play static and white noise**

Ah, sleep. That was sometimes the only break I had from screwed up life. There, I was free to dream and get away from my dysfunctional parents. Because of homeschool, I didn't even have any friends to rely on to make my life better. Actually, the only person that didn't get into a fight with me after 5 minutes was my aunt Mei. Aunt Mei is a sister of my mom, and used to be a close friend of my dad's. After the divorce though, it's wasn't like the two could continue their friendly relationship. When my parents would fight downstairs about each other's problems, she'd drown out their noise by singing me old Taiwanese songs. I guess a good thing that came out of my parents divorce was the fact that she moved into Chinatown to comfort my mom anytime she would get upset.

And my beautiful aunt was exactly what I was dreaming about when my mom woke me up.

"Da-Xia! It's already 10 am and you need to wake up. It's almost time for you to go to your father's house anyway." my mother snapped at me. I'm surprised she didn't blame my laziness on Dad, like she did with all of my other imperfect qualities.

Groaning and rolling over to look at her, I noticed pink flowers clipped into her twin buns, matching her black and pink cherry blossom dress. That dress was probably the most revealing item of clothing she owned, excluding her underwear of course. She'd only ever wear that when her boyfriend was coming over.

"Aw, am I going to miss Arthie's visit~?" I teased, throwing the covers off of me.

Her face got even more stern and she crossed her arms. "How many times have I told you not to call him that?"

"I don't see why I can't," I got up and stretched, "That's what you call him all the time." My mom continued to be stiff as I shoved past her to eat whatever breakfast she had prepared. And before I had even reached the last step of the stair, she began her nagging rain of terror.

"Don't you push me when I'm talking to you young lady! Get up here right now! Are you really going to go outside in your pajamas like that?!"

Luckily, I've built up a resistance to her yelling, and went into the kitchen without a second thought. There was a plate of my mom's soy sauce scrambled eggs on the table, waiting for me to eat. No doubt they were cold, she probably spent most of her morning sexing herself up for Arthur.

"Honestly Da-Xia, are you ever going to grow up and listen? Or are you just going to be a deadbeat like your father?". Unlike most times, she stood behind me as I ate, waiting for my smart-ass response. Usually she'd just leave me to go smoke, but she was really pissed off for some reason today.

I really didn't know what to say, so I just sat silently and ate. Luckily, the doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it, leaving me at peace and all alone. Probably my dad to come pick me up.

"Mm, hello love~" chuckles a British accent followed by a smooch. Great. It was just Arthur. Then came a chorus of other sloppy noises with a couple of moans mixed in.

"Oh babe…" my mom giggled, acting as cute as possible, "Not now, okay?"

"Well I just can't resist myself~" he kissed her again, who knows where.

"Get a room you two," I got up, washing off my dishes.

My mother then returned to the room. "Well it looks like your idiot father isn't coming to pick you up. So here's some money for a cab or bus,". She placed a 20 dollar bill and a couple of random coins in my hand. God forbid she just drive me herself.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple days." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door, hearing giggles and slobbery noises coming from the kitchen as I left. Wow Mom, way to send off your daughter.

Whenever my dad doesn't show up, I just walk to his place. Sure it's a couple of miles, but it keeps me at peace. Plus I have 20 dollars to spend on whatever I want. A couple blocks down from my house is the baseball store, where they sell a bunch of Dodgers stuff. It's all pretty cheap, because it's made of crap material. I spend my 20 dollars on a Yasiel Puig jersey, and the coins on a back of Monster Gum. It's only like 30 cents, and the best gum on the planet. Once you blow it up, it created this weird monster looking thing. It's totally amazing.

About on the edges of Chinatown, I notice that I'm walking on Aunt Mei's street. Pulling the newly bought jersey over my shoulders, I go over to her small house, walking up the stone porch and knocking on the green door. No answer. I try looking through the yellow curtains. All I could tell was that it was dark inside. Oh well, she's probably out in the park or something.

I arrive at my Dad's shabby little house after an hour or two, and walk in through the screen door to see him revealing his plumber's crack as he messes around with an old ass radio.

"Uh, hi." I shield my eyes, "Where the hell were you?"

"Oh, hey Daisy, how's my little girl?" Dad smiled, standing up and ruffling my brownish hair. Exactly opposite from my mom, he would try to avoid conflict. But it never goes his way anyway.

"You were supposed to pick me up at Mom's house. So where were you?"

"Well you see, uh…" he places his hand on top of the old radio, which was sitting on a stool, "I was trying to fix this up here so me and you could listen to to Dodgers game."

I crossed my arms, very much like my mom. "Why can't we just watch it on the TV?"

"Um…". Scratching the back of his head, his cowlick bounced as he looked to the floor. His cowlick actually reminded me very much of mine. And it would always stick out the hole of a baseball cap if you wore it backwards. However, the brain inside his head was much more clueless than mine.

"The repo men kinda had to repossess it…" he finally choked out.

"What the hell Dad?!" I screamed. Dad's house was the place where I could watch TV whenever. It would never be taken away from me, no matter what, especially if it was baseball season. And now, when it was the playoffs especially, he had to lose the TV because he was to fucking stubborn to get a job.

"You lost the TV?! Just because you're too lazy to go out and get a real job?! It's the playoffs Dad! And you know how much mom hates for me to watch baseball on her TV!" It was funny how I always acted like either my mom or my dad, whenever I was at the opposite parent's house. Mom's house? A lazy and smart-ass bum. Dad's house? A nagging and screaming mother-in-law.

"Hey now…! I'll get it back soon! And it's none of your business Daisy, about my job situation…!"

"You have no money! Just because you think that some day you'll be a baseball player! Well you won't! You never will! Because you're body's not in shape, and you have no education! Why can't you just get a job as a janitor or something so you can at least bring in a little cash!"

This is the point where Dad gets furious, because I remind him too much of Mom. "Now you listen here Daisy! I will do what I see fit about my job! And it is not your job to take care of me and decide what I do!"

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, as we just slowly glared at each other. And of course, I won. He was too soft to stay mad at anyone.

"I'm sorry for yelling… So uh, wanna help me fix the radio? Now all it plays is static, so…" he gave me a weak smile.

"No, I'm just going to my room… Maybe if you get the game on, I'll come out…" I sigh, leaving to go to my blue painted room. I slam the door as the static noise continues.

And once more I end my day by flopping on my bed, and wishing I was somewhere else.


End file.
